The Warrior of Wolves
by TheTeaDrinker
Summary: Bell is new, but no one knows anything about her. She's strong and fast and seems to know much more than she's letting on. But who is she really? The only thing confirmed is that she's hiding something big.
1. Chapter 1

When Stiles first met her, she was beautiful, injured and only spoke in Latin.

It had been a couple weeks since he had gotten his drivers license, and his new Jeep. It was nearly the middle of the night, and she just appeared in the middle of the road. It sounds like a drunk driver's excuse, "But, officer! They appeared out of _nowhere_!", but she literally did.

One second she wasn't there, then she was.

Stiles slammed his feet on the brakes, and barely stopped a few feet in front of her. He hopped out of his car, and raced to where she was.

The girl's hair was matted and tangled, but still long and a striking black. Her clothes had tears and dirt stains, and there were small scratched here and there.

"Oh, my god! Are you okay, are you hurt?" It seemed like a stupid question, since he nearly ran her over, but she just looked up at him numbly. Now that he could see her face, Stiles only had one thought in his mind. _Thank god I didn't just kill this beauty._

_"__Ubi sum?" -Where am I?- _Her words were foreign, and kinda sounded Spanish, was she an immigrant or something?

"Uhh..I don't speak Spanish?" Why was that a question? This girl made him nervous, and the bad communication was not helping.

She shook her head. _"Latinum"_ _-Latin- _She corrected.

_Latinum_? What the...oh! She means _Latin. _Why is she speaking Latin?

"Um, can I give you a ride, or something, I mean, are you lost?" Please don't make me sound like a perv, Stiles silently prayed.

She smiled. _"Gratias tibi, sicut et ego." -Thank you, I would like that-_

"Is that a yes...?" Stiles hoped. She really did look lost.

She nodded.

"Great!" He cheered, and she smiled even bigger. He helped her into the car, (she was pretty bent up) and they took off. Whenever there was a turn Stiles needed to make, she would point.

"So..", he started after a couple minutes of silence, "if you understand English, why aren't you speaking it?"

_"__Latina lingua mea ea me solacia elit." -Latin was my first language, and it comforts me- _She explained, somehow oblivious to the fact that Stiles still did not speak Latin. Or, (sorry) _Latinum._

But he seemed to accept it.

"Okay..." he trailed off, not really sure what to say. Then, they reached a deserted, open field near the road and she signaled her hand for him to stop.

She got out, seeminging to feel better, he didn't even notice any of her scratches or cuts anymore.

"Wait!" He yelled, leaning across the seats with his hand outstretched, before she shut the car door.

"Can I at least know your name, before you leave me forever?"

She smiled again, and then leaned forward so he would hear better.

"Bell." She said, her accent thick, then leaned back, _"Tibi gratias ago pro ascendes." -Thank you for the ride- _

And then he thought he would never see her again, as she ran off into the field, her black hair swishing, then disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Bell had been living in Beacon Hills for a about a year now, camping out in the woods, sometimes checking in to the city to try and prevent incidents as much as possible, but it didn't seem to be doing much. This town used to be full of hunters, and even more wolves to retaliate, now they both seemed to be lying low, but for how long?

Turns out Bell's question was answered very shortly, when heard dozens of police officers coming towards her direction, talking about some dead girl.

_Really? This had to happen during one of my most unprepared times?! _But Bell was really far from being unprepared. In a flash, her supplies, meager as they were(a couple day's clothes, some soap and shampoo she stole from a hotel, her shackles for the full moon and a locket with interesting engravings, which hung around her neck) were quickly stored in a small side bag and she climbed up the tree she was resting next to swiftly, hiding behind leaves.

She heard dogs barking, and could make out the noticeable flashlight beams a mile away. She braced, then jumped from tree top to tree top, which was easier said than done, they were _not_ thick trees.

Then, in the distance, she could hear it, another car and two people, not police. They weren't exactly quiet, for coming into this forest preserve, in the middle of the night, with police everywhere.

They sounded young, and, since she was curious about this whole scene, Bell dropped to the ground silently and ran closer to them, trying to keep well away at the same time, so they didn't see her.

"Hey! That's the spirit!" One of them said, they sounded young, like _High-School_ young. Bell nearly wrinkled her nose. What was with ignorant adolescents and just recklessly thrusting themselves into danger? "Everyone should have a dream, even if it's a pathetically unrealistic one." The teenager finished, his flashlight scanning the forest as the two boys progressed. There was something familiar about the boy, but Bell couldn't place it.

"Yeah," the other one retorted, "Like your dream of meeting Latin-girl again." That seemed to throw the other one off, because his heart started beating rapidly.

"Shut up." He said, apparently not thinking of a good enough reply.

_So _that's_ where I remembered him. _Bell realized, _he drove me out of town after I fought with...him._

The two boys walked in silence for a moment till the boy(the one who didn't drive her) asked,

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" And that made Bell look up. _Half _of a body?! Definitely not some random animal attack. And not some random wolf either. This one had to be much more powerful.

"Huh," said the other boy, nervous now, "I didn't even think about that." Bell resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It sounded like the other boy was trying not to laugh.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about!" His heart rate was high, and Bell knew laughing now would totally blow her cover.

They reached a small hill, and started to climb, quite unbalanced, if Bell had to say so herself.

"It's comforting to know you," the other boy huffed, "planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

Bell started to tune them out now, as they seemed to get less interesting. Anyways, they were nearing the police,and Bell sure as hell did not want to have a run in with them. Sure, it would be nice to say hi to the guy that was nice to her and gave her a ride in his car without question or complaint and thank him(in English this time), but this was hardly the place. Plus, it looked like there was a huge house a bit far off, she ran towards it, hoping she was fast enough to where the two boys didn't notice her. As she got to the house, she noticed it had singed sides and what looked like a wall missing.

Her eyes widened a bit, she wasn't really expecting it to be in almost ruins.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A gruff voice came from behind her. She turned around fast to find an angry-looking guy in a leather jacket about six feet from her. She caught his scent. Werewolf.

"Sorry, but, is this the Hale house?" He seemed shocked, and took a step back, but then his face turned back into its emotionless stone.

"Why do you care?" He questioned, even angrier now, about to pounce. She smiled.

"So it is the the Hale house! Are you...Derek?" Now that got him even more surprised.

"How-how do you know that?" She smiled again, but differently this time, like he was an ignorant child.

"I used to know your uncle Peter, he, uh, mentioned you." His expression seemed to darken with some bad memory.

"We need to talk." He said almost scarily, but Bell wasn't scared very easily.

Then they heard some screams, and wolf growls. Their eyes met quickly.

"Maybe later, big boy." She said, and they took off running in the direction of the scent of blood.

When they got there though the boy had already run off, along with the wolf.

"Want to go after him?" Derek offered, but Bell shook her head.

"He'll be fine, he's in high school and I'm already enrolled in one nearby to try and prevent that sort of thing anyway." She could still smell blood though, and a lot of it.

"Oh, my god." She said quietly.

"What?" Derek was at her side, and when he looked down at what she was looking at, his anger seemed to melt away and be replaced by sorrow.

"Laura.."

In front of them, was a young girl, dark hair, like Derek's, maimed and well, missing her legs. It was pretty gruesome, but didn't seem to affect Bell, after all, she had seen worse, _done _worse.

"Your sister?" She asked quietly, not wanting to really intrude on the moment.

"Yeah," he answered quietly, then stood. "Will you help me bury her?"

She grinned, though it wasn't very happy. "I have the perfect idea. Got any wolf's bane on you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, Bell." The lady in the office shook the young girls hand fondly. She seemed sweet, smart, she would make a fine addition to the school.

"Thank you." The girl smiled and then let go of her hand.

"Will you need any help finding your classes?" The woman asked, not seeming very anxious for her to actually get _to the_ class.

"No, I think I'll be fine, thank you though, again." Bell gave one last smile, then left.

Bell pushed her way through the crowd of people(when the hell did California become so populated?)trying to find her way to her locker. It was hard, technically, she'd never actually gone to high school. Or any school, really. Her parents taught her things, sure, but education _had_ progressed greatly since then. And, you could count all those random guardians she had, who insisted she learn things like the Periodic Table and Shakespeare and Trigonometry. But it hadn't really mattered. She was infinitely smarter then the adults who ran the school(to be fair, she _did_ have a couple decades on them). School never really mattered to her much.

She walked into her first class, Algebra II or English or something, she couldn't be bothered to remember. She sat in the back corner, when a familiar scent hit her nose.

The car boy, and his friend, a newly-turned wolf, who probably wasn't even aware of his abilities. They didn't seem to notice her, so she put a bit of her black hair on the right side of her face in case they did happen to glance her way. Really, her biggest problem was wolf-boy, because he might smell werewolf on her, but hopefully he wouldn't distinguish her smell as wolf yet.

"As you all know," the teacher started, writing on the chalkboard, already sounded annoyed at his job, "there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." Wolf-boy looked over at car-guy, who winked in understanding, "And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened." The teacher, whom Bell was _really _started to dislike, continued, "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." That woke her up. A _suspect?!_ Probably wasn't the right one because the murderer was_. a. fucking. WEREWOLF!_

"Which means, you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, which is on your desk outlining the semester." He held up his own copy as half the class groaned. Bell gave up on paying attention, instead she changed one of her fingernails into a claw and started carving a circle with a star on the side of the desk.

That is until she heard the phone ringing. It seemed pretty far off, and she located the sound to some girl outside talking to her mom. She began her satanic art again but then noticed wolf-boy staring at the girl outside. Bell smirked, he seemed completely freaked out by his new-found ability. Guess what, wolf-boy? It's going to get a helluva lot weirder.

Then, a man(whom Bell presumed to be the principal) walked in with the girl from outside. She was pretty, had nice clothes and wavy brown hair, and she seemed nice.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent," the man introduced, and Bell nearly growled aloud. Argent. Hunters. _Werewolf_ hunters.

"Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He nodded to Allison, who started to move towards a seat.

"Oh!" He added, as if remembering something, "and this is our other new student, Bell Woods." He put his hand in her direction and she stood as everyone turned to look at her, trying hard not to giggle at the ironic last name she gave herself. So much for keeping a low profile.

She sat back down quickly when the man left and pretended to be reading the syllabus.

"Dude," she heard in an excited whisper across the classroom, which sounded like the boy was talking straight into her ear, "that's Latin-girl!"

"What?" the other guy looked at Bell quickly, then back at the car-guy, "I thought you were just hallucinating, Stiles!"

Stiles. So that was his name. It fit him, in a sort of weird way.

"No, I wasn't hallucinating, man! Scott? Scott!" But Scott wasn't paying attention and was giving a pen to Allison, and she thanked him, and then he turned around.

_High-school,_ Bell thought disdainfully, no wonder she skipped it.

* * *

The bell rung signaling end of school and Bell hurried to gather her stuff and race out the classroom(without her werewolf mojo), trying desperately to get to her locker, which (who'd a thought!) was right. Next. to. Allison's.

The hallway crowded pretty quickly, but the girl still managed to talk to her.

"Hi, Bell? Right?" She stuck her hand out, adjusting her bag's shoulder strap with the other.

If there was one thing Bell learned from her countless one-night-stands, it was how to fake interest.

"Yeah," she smiled, shaking her hand, "and you're Allison."

"Yep. So where were you before Beacon?" Allison asked while spinning the dial on her locker. Bell followed suit.

"Oh, all over." She said vaguely. "My family likes to move around a lot. They never seem to settle."

"Sounds familiar." Allison said, almost bitterly. Bell looked at her in genuine curiosity. She absentmindedly wondered if she actually knew of her family being hunters, or anything about the wolves at all. If she didn't maybe they could-

_No, _she shook her head. The only reason she enrolled here was to keep an eye on any new werewolves, and try to help them. No relationships, no friends, nothing. Bell learned a long time ago that people close to her either ended up murdered, or just breaking her heart when they died of natural causes. Or when the left, which they always did.

She noticed Allison looking over her shoulder at something, which she then saw was Scott, who was kinda completely obvious in his staring. Allison smiled at him, and he did an awkward half-smile thing back, which Bell laughed at kindheartedly.

"Someone likes Miss Allison," she teased, a concept very new and unfamiliar to her for girls. Usually the only people she teased were people she was either sleeping with or killing. And on occasion, both at the same time.

Allison blushed and looked down then came up with a small smile.

Then, almost out of nowhere, a girl with too many scents (lip gloss, shampoo, perfume, make-up in her purse, hair gloss and among various other thing) but very nice fashion sense appeared.

"That jacket, " she told Allison, "is absolutely killer." She shook her head admiringly. "Where'd you get it?" She tilted her head.

Allison, looking a little awkward, "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." She explained.

The girl looked at Bell, then smiled, "Did you get this outfit from that new shop in the corner of the mall? Because, it's awesome." Bell looked down at what she was wearing. Truthfully, most of the clothes she stole, not really caring how the looked, but hey, if it made her fit in...

"Uh, no. My family and I moved in last week and haven't really had time to shop yet."

The strange girl seemed satisfied.

"And you two," she pointed at both of them, "are my new best friends." She said with a genuine smile. Even though she was kinda vapid, Bell sort of liked her.

They all laughed a bit, when this guy in plaid came up and kissed the girl.

"Hey, Jackson," she smiled.

But Bell got slightly distracted by some girl across the hall talking to Stiles and Scott.

"Okay," the girl started, "can someone please explain to me how the new girls are here five minutes and they are already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Because Bell's hot?" Stiles guessed, already looking over at her, Bell pretended not to notice.

The girl must have given him a look because he further said, "Beautiful people herd together."

Bell snapped out of paying attention to them and put her focus on Lydia(the nice smelling girl)

"So, this weekend, party." She said simply, knowing she had them(well, at least Allison) interested.

"A party?" She asked. Bell could practically _feel _Scott staring at them and listening to them.

"Yeah, Friday night," Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend said, for some reason, Bell didn't like him, "you guys should come."

"Oh, I can't, it's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking" Allison bullshitted. Bell could tell, her heart rate speed up.

"Bell?" Lydia looked at her expectantly, Bell shrugged.

"I don't have any plans." _Except that's its the full moon this Friday, numbskull! _"But, uh, I think something might pop up last minute." She lied.

"Ohh, mystery, I like." Lydia wrapped her arm around Bell's elbow. Bell laughed.

"You sure you can't come?" Jackson asked. "I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"Scrimmage?" Allison asked, "you mean, like, football?"

Jackson laughed a little harshly, "Football's a joke, are you kidding?" She looked down, embarrassed. Kinda seeing his mistake, he explained, "The sport here's lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years."

Lydia reached up and brushed his hair a bit. "Because of a certain team captain." She smiled. They kissed.

"Well, we practice in a few minutes, that is, if you guys don't have any.."

"Well, I was going to-"

"Perfect!" Lydia cut her off, seeming determined to get her to come. "You and Bell, you're coming." Lydia grabbed both their hands and dragged them. Bell gave Allison a smile, like, _What can you do? _Allison laughed, and they headed down the hallway.

Before she could get to far though, she heard someone calling her name.

"Bell! Hey, Bell, wait up!" It was Stiles, running after her.

"Hey," she told Lydia, "I'll meet you guys out there, okay?"

"Do you know that loser?" Jackson asked. She nearly glared.

"Vaguely, I'll see you out there, all right?" Lydia nodded, not seeming too interested.

"Hey...Bell." Stiles to find it weird that she was talking to him.

"Listen," she said, "I want to thank you, for helping me that day."

"My pleasure," he said nervously, "I mean, it was all I could do, since I nearly ran you over with my car."

She laughed, which seemed to boost his confidence, "No, seriously, it was really, kind. You just helped me, no questions asked, even though I probably looked and sounded like a crazy person."

"Speaking of that, why were you speaking Latin?" He kinda gave her an odd look, like he still thought she was crazy.

"Didn't I tell you?" She thought she had said that in the car.

"No, you did!" He reassured her, "just, it was in Latin. A language I don't speak."

"Oh, well, Latin was my first language, and during emotional events I tend to go back and start speaking it for a few days."

"What emotional trauma did you have to go through?" He leaned forward a bit, almost bouncing on his toes.

"It's kinda personal, sorry." He shook his head, backing up.

"No, no, that's fine, totally fine."

She smiled once more. "Nice talking to you, Stiles." Then started walking away to the scrimmage.

He kinda stared at her for a moment, a bit forlorn.

"Come on, Stiles, let's go get ready." Scott clapped him on the back.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed, then looked up curiously. How had she known his name?

* * *

Lydia, Allison and Bell reached the stands and sat, Lydia just had a coat and hat on for the weather, and Allison continued to stare at Scott. Bell kinda felt bad for the two. Werewolves(especially new werewolves) had a really hard time having and keeping relationships. Not to mention the fact that Allison came from a family of hunters.

Lydia noticed Jackson very quickly, and cheered for him, while Allison and Bell just looked slightly awkward.

Bell noticed Scott having to play goalie, but he looked kinda lost, like he had never played that position before, Bell smirked to herself. Since he was just discovering his abilities, he'd probably be fantastic.

"Who is that?" Allison asked, still staring at Scott. Lydia looked over.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Allison looked kinda self-conscious with Lydia looking at her.

"He's in my English class." She shrugged, playing it off as nothing.

"His name's Scott." Bell said as the ref blew the whistle. She noticed Scott staring over at them, he could probably hear them.

"How do you know that?" Lydia asked, looking confused. It was Bell's first day of school here.

"I heard him talking in class." She said, avoiding looking at the boy who was looking at her curiously, she instead scanned the forest.

The whistle seemed to really affect Scott, it was too loud, and probably hurt his enhanced hearing, even Bell had to rub her ears a bit.

Someone sent a ball heading in his direction, which hit him in the face, knocking him over. The other players(and the coach) laughed, except Stiles, who looked like he felt bad for his friend. Allison winced.

Scott got back up and took position again, but when the next player sent one towards him, he simply raised his crosse and caught it, without a second thought.

Stiles whooped and Allison and Bell clapped, while Lydia looked confused. Scott just looked at the ball, in awe that he caught it.

And so it continued, the players sent lacrosse ball after lacrosse ball at him, and he just kept catching easily catching him. Bell smirked. It was kinda fun to see people's reactions to the bite. It was _even funnier _to see regular humans react to the people with the bite.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison commented, and Lydia almost smiled to herself.

"He's very good," Lydia agreed. Bell looked at the two of them and almost laughed. She just put some pretzels she had been saving in her mouth to shut her up.

Scott was smiling to himself, seeming just as surprised with his new found awesomeness at lacrosse, till Jackson angrily went to the front of the line.

"Oh, god." Bell heard Scott mutter. She had heard that Jackson was good, but definitely not as good as a werewolf discovering his abilities, or in maybe a couple weeks, a werewolf in control of his abilities.

Jackson took of running down the field, then jumped and threw the ball in the air. Bell could tell by the way his blood was pumping that he was putting a lot of effort into it, but Scott simply swerved the stick and caught it.

Stiles jumped in the air and started yelling in disbelief and excitement, and Allison, Bell and Lydia cheered. The coach looked completely in denial.

"That's my friend! That's my friend!" Stiles yelled proudly. He looked over at Bell who gave him a knowing smile and a wink. He turned around again, unable to keep the grin off his face as he cheered.

Lydia got up and yelled as well in appreciation. Bell noticed that Jackson saw as well and gave her a weird look, which she shrugged at.

Allison gave Scott a really big smile, and he returned it. He also returned the ball to the ref in one confident swipe.

Bell smiled, then said bye to Lydia and Allison, and jogged over to her motorcycle, which she had bought yesterday. She had to visit Derek.

* * *

"We should probably talk to Scott soon, seeing as he is a new werewolf, and the full moon is coming up soon." Derek said as they were in his house. _Or what's left of it._ Bell thought.

"Yeah, about that..." She started, not really sure how to break the new to him.

"What?" He could tell she was keeping something.

"On Friday, I'm going to need to use your basement." She said slowly.

"Okay." He said. He trusted her pretty quickly, because of everything she did last night.

"And your help."

"All right." He shrugged. She sighed in relief.

"Cool. Wait." She raised her hand, hearing something. Stiles and Scott.

"They're back again." Derek nearly growled.

"Let's go." She nodded.

* * *

Scott was looking around through some leaves and Stiles was turning his head. When he noticed Derek and Bell, who just suddenly appeared.

"Whoa." He patted Scott, signaling him. What was Bell doing here? And who was that scary dude? Her brother? Her _boyfriend_?

Derek walked over, so Bell decided she should too. Derek had on a very serious, scary face, which Bell decided not to look at or she my fall over with laughter.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking like he was trying to control his anger. "Huh? This is _private _property."

"Uh, sorry, man we didn't know," Stiles tried to save, running his hand over his head in nervousness. From seeing the scary dude, and from seeing Bell, and from seeing the scary dude _with_ Bell.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but, uh, forget it." Scott remarked, not letting his gaze break from Derek's.

"Hi, Bell." Stiles waved a bit at here. She gave him a small smile and a look that said, _It'd probably be best if you stopped talking now._

Derek threw the inhaler at Scott, which he caught without even looking. Scott stared at it in his palm.

Derek and Bell turned around to leave, walking back in the direction of the house. But before they were out of sight, Bell turned around to see Stiles staring with an open mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Bell was going to her locker when she saw a jumpy Scott, putting some stuff in his locker. He smelled like the forest, and chlorine.

"Hey, Scott, are you all right?" He looked at here weirdly, either because of her knowing or because she hadn't really ever talked to him.

"Y-yeah, why?" She took a step back and gave him a sympathetic smile. New werewolves had hard times adjusting, especially when they never asked for the bite.

"You seem...off." She shook her head. "Bye." She finished and turned around and starting walking to class.

"Yeah," he muttered, turning back towards his locker. Then he thought of something. "Hey, why were you with Derek Ha-..." He trailed off, she was gone.

* * *

Lydia had again dragged Bell to the elimination sports thing for lacrosse(Bell was learning fast that Lydia was _very _passionate about lacrosse). After they sat down, Bell found Stiles, who was yelling for Scott, she zero-ed in on their conversation.

"I overheard my dad on the phone," Scott started to move away so Stiles shoved him back, "the chemical analysis came back from the lab in LA, they found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Stiles, I gotta go," He started moving again.

"No, wait!" He jumped over to him, Bell had to admire his passion. "Scott, you're not going to believe what the animal was!" But Scott was already on the field. "It was a wolf." He whispered.

Bell stared at Stiles. He was smart, probably smart enough to piece the whole thing together. Sure, Scott was his best friend, but that didn't mean he should know. If Allison and Scott started dating, Bell would make sure there was no way in hell that he told her. That's why werewolves couldn't usually have friends they could confide in, because of the risk.

The team gathered around the coach, and then Scott waved at Allison, who smiled and then took a seat next to Bell, who offered her some M&M's.

Soon all the boys(Bell noted there were no girls on the field with distaste, and she couldn't try out, one werewolf on the team was more than enough) were running around the field, tossing the ball back in forth, trying to tackle each other, the whole thing kinda made Bell mad. Not werewolf mad, just annoyed. Where were all the good sports now-a-days?

Things seemed to be normal, until Jackson decided to be an ass and take his jealousy of Scott out by tackling him. Multiple times.

Scott didn't seem to let it psych him out though. He danced across the field with the ball, and scored. The team gathered around him, and Allison stood up and cheered. Bell just smiled, and popped more candy into her mouth.

The coach called Scott over, and yelled at him for a bit, then congratulated him and told him he was on first line, which the people nearby cheered about.

Scott was all smiles, but Bell noticed Stiles, who looked confused, and like he was putting together all the variables in his mind.

* * *

"Hey, Bell! Bell!" The lacrosse thing was over, and Bell was two seconds from speeding away on her bike when Stiles ran over.

"Hey, Stiles," she smiled, "What's up?"

"Oh, you remember me, good." She looked at him weirdly. He continued, "Uh, you know that party thing that's happening?" She nodded, "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go, with me."

She bit her lip. It was during the full moon, could she control herself? Might as well take the chance..

"Sure, Stiles." He looked shocked, like he was expecting her to spit in his face.

"Really?" He asked, then cursed himself, now she was going to think about it!

"Yeah, it'll be fun." She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Should I pick you up, you know, since you've already seen the inside of my car?" She smiled.

"I'll meet you there, that okay?" He nodded, still in slight disbelief.

She was about to leave when she turned around again, "Oh, and I have a bit of a tight curfew, so I might need to leave early."

"Understandable." He said.

"Bye, Stiles." She boarded her bike without a helmet, revved up the engine and then sped down the road.

He walked to his car, smiling to himself, thanking god. Now, time to find about about that werewolf thing.

* * *

Stiles was breathing heavily, his best friend just attacked him and pinned him up against the wall. Oh, and his best friend was a friggin' werewolf!

How was he going to be able to spend time with Bell, and watch Scott? He hurried down the stairs, and almost outside when-

"Where are you going?" His dad was there.

"Uh, to a party?" He edged closer to the door.

"Really, for a girl?" He raised his eyebrows at his son.

"Yes, her name's Bell, I just met her and she's cool and smart and can I go?" Just a couple more feet...

His dad sighed, "Go ahead."

"Yes!" Stiles cheered and ran out towards his Jeep.

But he did not notice Bell, hiding behind a fence, who had been listening to he and Scott's conversation about Scott being a werewolf. As she watched him drive off, she wondered if she could beat him to the house.

_Might as well give the guy a head start._ She thought before taking off in a run.

* * *

When she arrived, the party was in full swing, people dancing and laughing, loud, inartistic music that was basically just bass and fairy light draped around.

"Hey, Bell!" Stiles looked over and her found standing outside, and it looked like she'd been there for a a while. But she smiled at him nonetheless.

"Hey," they went inside, but Stiles looked distracted. "Looking for Scott?" She asked knowingly. He looked at her again. She was just full of surprises..

"Yeah, how'd you..." She pointed over to his best friend, who was dancing with Allison.

"Oh my god." Stiles looked again to see Scott looked like he was in immense pain.

"Go help him," she said. Stiles looked conflicted, then swooped down, kissed her quickly, said, "Bye," and ran off.

Bell looked a bit surprised, she was _definitely not_ expecting that. Then she saw Derek, who was standing off, nearly outside the house, alone. She walked over to him.

"We should get the Argent girl home." Bell noticed Allison standing by herself, looking confused, then running after Scott.

"I'll come with you." She said, and he looked at her weirdly. She shrugged,"I don't own a car."

They both walked to the front yard, where Allison was watching Scott drive off.

"Allison," he called. She turned around, then looked confused. "I'm a friend of Scott's."

She looked at Bell questioningly.

"His name's Derek," She answered.

* * *

They got Allison safely to her house, then rushed to Derek's house. Bell flew down the stairs to the basement, she could already the feel the wolf inside her, pounding against her skin, trying desperately to get free. Derek followed, a bit confused. She reached into her bag, bringing out the shackles, and placing them around each hand, then her waist and neck.

"Chain me to something!" She yelled at Derek, who kinda looked frozen. "Now!" She growled, sounding much more threatening than she intended. He sprung into action, putting the metal around pipes and large heavy things.

"I thought you could control it!" He yelled, as she was screaming as the transformation began.

"It's been a bad week for me," she managed out, then said, "I'd get out of my range for now." As he left, she could feel it happening, her claws extending out of her hand, her face morphing to be in a more, narrow, growling snout. Soon, the midnight fur covered around her back and stretched around her body, her bones cracking and morphing into place until she was a huge, black, wolf.

* * *

Around the early morning, Derek arrived with food and coffee, something Bell didn't need but took anyway.

"What happened last night with Scott?" She asked as he undid her chains and she rubbed the red marks, which quickly disappeared. He looked at her weirdly.

"How'd you know I was with him?" He handed her her coffee, which she sipped.

"I could hear his mad scamper a state away." Derek chuckled at that.

"He thinks I bit him. And the hunters showed up." Bell made a face.

"They always ruin things, don't they?" She joked. Bell got up and started moving her things into her bag, getting ready to find a motel and use the bathroom in it.

"Do you want to stay here?" Derek blurted. "I mean," he backtracked, "since you mostly been living in the woods for a while, I figured you'd like an actual place to stay.."

Sh smiled, then laughed, and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him in a hug, which was very unlike her.

"Derek, that is the absolute, nicest thing nearly anyone's ever said to me. Thank you for caring, but I have to decline." She said as she moved away from him and pulled on her jacket.

"Why?" He asked, still a little shocked at her random display of affection.

"I'm already moving into an apartment about half a mile away, plus, leeching off people isn't really my style." She turned around to face him.

"Can I leave my shackles here, though? In case I ever go out of control again, I don't want to scare off my new neighbors."

"Bell." She stopped again. "You're going to have to tell me about it sometime." She knew what he was referring to. How she knew about the Wolf's bane. How she was a such a skilled fighter, for looking younger than him. And how she didn't just become a werewolf, she fully transformed into a wolf.

"I know," she shrugged, "but not today."

* * *

School was ending on Monday, and Stiles had been nearly avoiding Bell all day. Well, he tried to talk to her during lunch, but she discourteously brushed him off.

"Bell, Bell, Bell, I'm sorry!" He called after her as she was walking down the steps trying to get to her bike. She sighed.

"Listen, Stiles," She ran a hand through her hair, he stopped in front of her, "I get that you had to go help your friend, and that he was obviously really sick, but next time you intend to _ditch _me, give me a little warning first."

"Listen, Bell, I am so sorry, it was all my fault and I wasn't thinking and I was stupid. Please forgive me."

She smiled. "I can't stay mad at that face." He grinned so largely Bell wondered if it hurt his cheeks.

"Would you like to go out sometime again, as a re-try?" She smiled.

"_Inmo." _She consented. He looked at her like he did when she first spoke Latin to him, like he was in love with her but wanted to check her into an asylum.

"It means yes." He smiled again.

"I've got to learn Latin." He said under his breath. Bell laughed again. She liked Stiles.

"Bell!" Allison yelled, waving her over. Bell was going to study with Allison.

"One sec!" She turned back to Stiles.

"I kinda don't like you for ditching you, and since I expressed that by ignoring you, I never really completely thanked you for giving me a ride that night." She bit her lip as he started fumbling.

"Please, it was really nothing, I mean, I-" She cut him off by reaching up, cupping his face and kissing him.

He seemed to not move at first, then moved his right hand to the back of her head. She pulled away.

"How about I start with that?" She whispered. He stared at her, swallowed, then nodded rapidly. She beamed.

"Bell!" Allison yelled again.

"Coming!" Bell detached herself from Stiles' arm and ran over to Allison's dad's car.

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Argent." Bell apologized. The man even _smelled_ like wolf's bane, the asshole.

"No problem, Bell." She climbed into the back, then had to keep herself from laughing at the irony of the whole situation. She, _Bellator Carnifex, _was going to a house full of hunters! This would be too fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott walked numbly into the locker room. Allison's father was a...hunter? And last night, _Allison's dad_ shot him in the arm with an _ARROW?!_

This was just too much to process. Scott started to pull off his lacrosse gear, and just dropping in on the floor. He vaguely noticed Stiles walk past out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" He asked.

Scott laid his head on the metal behind him, staring straight ahead. "Yeah."

"So is she giving a second chance..?" Stiles further embellished. He wanted answers, if Allison was mad at Scott, that probably hurt his chances with Bell.

"Yeah." He said again.

"Yeah!" Stiles said, this was good news. "All right! So, everything's good!" He turned around.

"No." Scott, said, sounding more panicked.

"No?" Stiles move back again.

"Remember, the hunters?" Scott started slowly, barely accepting it himself. "Her dad is one of them."

"Her..dad?"

"Shot me, " Scott's eyes widening.

"Allison's father?" Stiles phrased again.

"With a crossbow." Scott finished.

Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it. He couldn't really believe his friend's horrible luck.

"Allison's fath-"

"YES, HER FATHER!" Scott yelled, breathing heavily. This was really, really, bad.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Scott started, freaking out. Stiles rushed over.

"Hey, snap out of it." He hit Scott's face a few times, "You all right, you okay?" Scott groaned.

"He didn't recognize you, right?" Stiles tried to reassure him.

"No, I-" Scott stopped and shook his head, "I-I don't-I don't-"

"Does she know about it?" Stiles interrupted, referring to Allison.

"I don't, I don't know!" This might be good news! Unless she did, the thought of which Scott starting freaking out again.

"Just focus on lacrosse," Stiles instructed, handing the gear Scott to put on, "Take this," he handed his his lacrosse stick, "and just focus on lacrosse for now, okay?" This was really bad, he could _not _have Scott hyperventilating in the middle of the field, especially since he had nearly been named best on the team. "That's all you got to do, okay?"

"Lacrosse," Scott said blankly.

"Here we go," Stiles pounded him on the shoulder for each word, then went outside, stumbled, and glanced back at his friend, who was still looking blankly in front of him.

* * *

The practice had not started out well. Scott, having to go against Jackson, had first been horrible(he was distracted by thoughts of Allison's dad shooting him for being near his daughter), then, because of him being horrible, the coach taunted him and yelled at him, making him angry. When he got up against Jackson again, he pummeled into his shoulder, knocking him down in obvious pain.

"Nice," Bell commented, grinning, her hands in her leather jacket. Derek gave her a look. He and Bell had been watching in case Scott might wolf-out, which seemed to be happening right now. "What?" She shrugged, "the guy's a jerk."

He shook his head, amused, then looked up again as the two watched Stiles pull Scott(who Bell could tell had yellow eyes) into the locker room.

* * *

Derek went to visit Scott, to warn him that he couldn't play on Saturday, and Bell was left to wander the streets. She didn't go with Derek when he talked to Scott, mostly because she wasn't sure she could trust the high-school-ers. Plus, it was better to have the one up on people, Bell liked the advantages.

She thought about Stiles. She liked him, He was quite good-looking, and smart _and_ funny, but did she want _that _from him? Most of her romantic affairs were pointless one-night-stands, with a few people she actually did think she loved. Till they left her, or died.

That was her problem with seeing people in a non-platonic way, they always left, or just simply lived out their normal, mortal lives.

She thought back to her most recent romantic avocation. Okay, she grinned to herself, he was _good. _He was had she had almost all her men, going at high-speeds and a little power-crazy. Maybe that's why the idea of her and Stiles seemed almost foreign, he just simply wasn't what she was used to. But maybe that would turn out to be a good thing.

Bell kicked some gravel with her boot, looking down at the ground. She almost reached into her bag for her lighter, wanted to see how fast it took for her fingernail to grow back if she lit it on fire, when she remembered she left it in her apartment. Then sniffed the air, and brought her head up. She was on Jackson's street. She could smell his scent everywhere, and most of it targeted around a weird-looking house. But strangely, she couldn't smell any people with the same blood-line as him. She cocked her head curiously. She didn't take him for an orphan. Maybe that why he was a slimy bastard, because he was bitter.

"Get the hell out!" She heard a roar. Not werewolf roar, more a drunken, human roar. Some kid stumbled into the street, looking pretty banged-up.

She ran over to him. His nose was bloody and he had bruises on his arm.

"Hey, hey!" She grabbed his arm and kept him standing as he nearly wobbled over. "Oh, god." The boy looked up at her in almost, was that fear?

"I'm not going to hurt you, all right?" He nodded slowly, as if it hurt,(which it probably did).

"There"s a gas station a bit from here, we'll get you fixed up there, okay?" He nodded again. She put his arm around her shoulders, supporting him as they walked down the road together.

* * *

After getting a few weird looks from the cashier, they reached the bathroom, where she closed the door and started running the water in the sink. The kid sat on the sink, cringing a bit at the pain. Bell ran a paper towel under the sink, then brought it up to lightly dab at the blood stains on his face. She brought the towel a bit to close to his nose, and he winced.

"Sorry," she whispered, careful not to hurt him again.

"Why..are you doing this?" The boy asked, as she turned to throw away the stained paper towels.

"I like to think of myself as a bit of a vigilante." She joked lightly, even managing to get a small smile out of him.

"What's your name?" She asked softly.

"Isaac." He answered shortly, she smiled. It was a nice name, particularly to a girl who had been raised by religious fanatics.

"I'm Bell." She stuck out her hand, which he shook.

"I know," he blurted, making Bell raise an eyebrow, "I mean," he receded, "you're kinda popular, and pretty so..." he didn't know how to end that.

But she grinned, "Well, any girl likes to be admired, as long as it's with her consent and not threw her bedroom window."

Isaac bit back a smile, "So, I should get rid of those cameras, then?" Bell laughed, a real laugh, all loud and twinkling.

"You made a _joke."_ She pointed out, beaming. She liked this Isaac. She finished up cleaning his face wounds.

"Well," She assessed, "your nose isn't broken or fractured, just bruised, so don't go slamming it into any walls, and your arms seem fine, did he ever get you in the chest?" She questioned.

He shook his head quickly and Bell gave a look of suspicion when she heard his raised heartbeat.

"Isaac." She stated.

He sighed, then slowly raised his shirt up, then off, revealing what looked like a slice in his shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"Shit, Isaac." She inspected it, and was relieved to see it wasn't bleeding, or too much, which meant it was already healing. She instead bought a first aid kit in the store and started dabbing it with balm then bandaging it. But the whole time she didn't miss the fact that his heart sped up every time she touched him, and it wasn't from pain.

Soon, she finished him up with a bit of a proud smile and helped him put his shirt back on. He looked at her for a minute.

"What?" She laughed a bit, she wasn't used to people looking at her like that.

"Nothing, it's just, you're a lot different than I thought you were."

She gave him another smile, as they started to walk back to his house, "Good, I like proving people wrong."

* * *

Bell was rummaging through her locker,trying to find her history textbook, another book she really didn't need, but made a good place to rest her drinks, when Stiles popped up.

"Hey, Bell." He bounced up excitedly and she had to smile.

"Hi, Stiles, what's up?" She turned towards him, trying to keep her mass of papers from falling onto the ground.

"Uh, nothing really, you?" He watched her struggling against the gravity of her things, and wondered if he should help.

"Just looking for a book." She answered dismissively. "Where's your other half?"

"Scott? Oh, he's talking to the coach, trying to get out of Saturday's game." So Derek must have convinced him. Probably threatened his life, the drama queen.

"Really? That's a shame." She could just barely see the corner of the book at the top of almost all her things.

"Yeah, he's just having some issues lately..." Bell tried to make a sound of understanding to hide her scoff. "Issues" were a nice euphemism.

"Whoa!" Stiles yelled, as the history book fell almost a foot above their heads, nearly crashing on them when Bell's arm shot out and caught it, forgetting she was in the presence of humans.

"I...uh," How could she lie out of this one?!

"You've got awesome reflexes." Stiles commented, looking a little dazed.

"Yeah," Bell tucked a hair behind her ear, her brain churning to come up with an excuse, "lot's of older brothers." Stiles gave her a smile and she breathed out a sigh of relief when he turned around. The bell rung and they both hurried to their classes.

* * *

Bell sat in math,(trigonometry or geometry or algebra II or something) Lydia and Scott were both at the board, finishing an equation, when Lydia started to whisper to Scott, so Bell started listening.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" She asked. Scott seemed to paused, from behind, he just seemed annoyed.

"Guess I'm sort of not." He mumbled. Lydia looked at him, flicking her hair out of her face.

"I think you sort of, _are. _" She retorted. "Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." She added bitterly.

Bell had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at Scott's perplexed face.

"He brutally injured _himself _ramming into me." He lamely replied, Lydia had turned her attention again to the board.

"Jackson's going to play tomorrow." Lydia looked again at him. "And it's not going to be his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend, at peak-performance." Scott looked at her weirdly again.

"Okay.." He responded, not really sure how to respond. Bell was biting her tongue now.

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team," she started up again, "and if they start off the season _losing_, I date the captain of the _losing _lacrosse team." She turned her head angrily, "I don't date losers."

Scott got a bit exasperated. "Losing one game isn't going to kill anyone." They both turned towards the board, mad. "In fact, it might even save someone." He mumbled to himself.

"Fine!" Lydia responded angrily, nodding sarcastically, "Don't play!" She breathed in swiftly, thinking to herself, "We'll probably win anyway, and we'll go out after like we were planning, and I'll introduce Allison and Bell to all the hot players on the team." She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

And he was angry, to make that jab at Allison, and at Bell. It was really rude to go after_ his_ girlfriend, but his best friend's (hopefully) soon-to-be girlfriend, the first girl who had agreed to date Stiles, ever?! That was just bitchy.

"And Scott McCall will have to stay at home, surfing the net for porn." Although Bell did _not _appreciate the jab at her, that last line was pretty good.

Lydia put the chalk down, finished with the equation, dusted her hands off and sauntered back to her seat, giving the teacher a smile and Bell a high-five.

" , you're not even _close _to solving your problem." The teacher sighed at him, annoyed.

"Tell me about it." Scott muttered.

* * *

Stiles had dragged Scott down the hall to try and listen to Stiles' dad(the sheriff) talking about with a teacher and another cop.

"I want everyone under the age of eighteen to be in their home by 9 p.m., we'd like to ask you to put the curfew to effect immediately.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott told Stiles, referring to the half of Derek's sister found in the woods. Bell, though they couldn't tell, had been pacing near that stair way too, and listening to every word.

"Unbelievable." Stiles exclaimed. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl's just hanging out, doing whatever he wants." Bell had to resist the urge to growl at the harsh jab at Derek, reminding herself that if she did, Scott would definitely hear her.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott responded. Bell reached her locker. Was it just her or did this school have really long classroom breaks?

"I can do something."

"Like what?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles turned around and walked.

"Are you kidding?" Scott sighed. That was a _very _bad plan on Stiles' part.

Bell noticed Allison and Lydia talking and jogged over happily to them. It was weird having friends that didn't wrestle with you or preform demonic incantations. But a good weird.

"Hey, Bell!" Lydia waved her over. Then Bell noticed Lydia showing Allison some random lacrosse player. "I was just showing Allison my _friend _here." Allison shook his hand and was smiling, which made Bell glance at Scott. They seemed really happy together.

But Bell noticed Isaac coming out of a classroom with some lacrosse equipment as well, so she said goodbye and promised to come over later.

"Hey, Isaac." She smiled at him and put a hand on his arm. He looked surprised to see her.

"How are you doing?" She asked quietly, eying his shoulder. He rotated it a bit, trying to make it less sore.

"Pretty good, thanks to you." She smiled a little humbly.

"Just doing my duty as a citizen." She gave him a mock-salute, which he laughed at.

"If you ever need anything like that again, though, call me." She put a hand on his shoulder. He frowned.

"I don't have your phone number, though." Bell gave him a smirk.

"Who said anything about calling me on the phone?" He looked at her curiously, but she just walked off, right past Stiles and Scott, the former asking the latter what she had just talked to the random guy about.

* * *

After school, Scott rode his bike angrily to Derek's house.

"Derek!" he yelled, "Derek!" Before noticing a mysterious pile by the side of the house, looking like something had been dug, then had dirt piled on top of it.

But then Derek appeared, on the side of the patio.

"Stay away from her!" Scott yelled. For a moment Derek thought Scott was referring to Bell, but then realized he was talking about his hunter girlfriend. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah?" He challenged, walking up to Scott, "what if she does? I mean, you think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it?"

Scott breathed heavily, trying to calm himself.

"You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen." Derek walked closer, "You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you _shift _in front of everyone." Derek reached down and picked up Scott's crosse out of his backpack. "Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you," he swiped the stick at Scott, who blocked it with his hand, then he put his claws through the net, tearing a hole. Scott looked kinda horrified. "Everything falls apart." He showed up the stick, displaying his handiwork. Then threw it in the air for Scott to catch, and when he looked up, Derek was gone.

"Still doesn't even have time to explain about Bell..." he grumbled, finally going back to his bike.

* * *

Stiles ran nearly through Scott's front door, flew up the stairs and burst into Scott's room, where Scott was packing things into a bag.

"What did you find?How did you find it?And where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of adderall, so..." Stiles looked at him expectantly.

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott said, keeping calm.

"Are you kidding? What? Something of Bell's?" He questioned. They both still really curious why Bell was hanging out with that crazy werewolf, but too frigging scared to ask.

"What? No, there's something buried there, I could smell blood." Scott explained.

"That's awesome!" Stiles brought up his arms,"I mean, that's terrible, who's blood?"

Scott stood up. "I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder." Stiles opened his mouth, "and you help me play lacrosse without changing, because there's no way," he brought up his crosse, "I'm not playing in that game."


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles and Scott hurried into the hospital, determined to get to the half of the dead girl.

"Hey." Stiles pointed to a sign that read, "Morgue", and Scott nodded to him then walked in nervously.

Stiles walked down into the waiting room, where Lydia and Bell were sitting. Lydia looking a bit distressed, Bell just looking bored.

They didn't notice him, so he leaned against the counter and whispered, "Oh, my god." Now would probably _not _be the ideal time to confirm that date, and Lydia was here. Lydia kinda hated his guts.

Stiles walked over nervously, then rested his arm up against the wall.

"Hey, Lydia," Lydia looked up, annoyed but Bell smiled.

"Hey, Bell," he said a bit softer. She gave him a look, a get-me-out-of-this-hellhole look.

"You probably don't remember me," He looked at Lydia again. The last thing he could do was bring Bell out of the place, Scott would freak out, "I sit behind you, in biology." Lydia gave him a blank look.

"Uh, anyway-" Lydia cut him off.

"I know who you are." She said. He looked really shocked to hear that.

"Really?!" This was good news, people were finally starting to notice him!

"Yeah, you're the two-bit loser who Bell felt sorry for and went out with then ditched her." Lydia stated smugly. Behind her, Bell let out an audible groan.

"W-what?" Stiles felt heartbroken.

"Excuse us," Bell got up and dragged Stiles away from Lydia.

"Did you only go out with me because you felt sorry for me?" He asked. It made sense, she was hot, popular, smart, and he wasn't. She was strong and capable, he was just the werewolf's best friend, who cares if he drove her home once?

"No, I did _not. _Stiles, I went out with you because I thought you were cool. I liked you and you were funny. Lydia's saying that just because her boyfriend's hurt and because she just doesn't like you and Scott.

"You like me?" Stiles looked up, only seeing to grasp one concept from her short speech.

Bell smiled, then wrapped her arms around Stile's neck. She leaned in close to his ear, smiled when she felt his heart pumping like crazy and whispered, "Yeah, Stiles, I like you."

"I like you too," He managed out. She grinned.

"Good," she said, then kissed him as a screaming patient with a broken leg wheeled by.

* * *

While this was all happening, Scott sneaked quietly through the hallway, before finding the door with "Morgue" written on it. He pushed it, glanced over his shoulder, then went inside.

There was a creepy table with a sink next to it, and lot's of violent and gruesome-looking tools.

At the end of the room, though, there was the wall boxes that held the bodies. Scott looked at the labels, trying to find his.

"Jane Doe-Partial -Police Evidence-." That had to be it. He put his hand on the handle and pulled, opening it.

Dead bodies had such an overwhelming smell about them, you had to get really close to identify it. Something about them was disgusting and depressing at the same time.

Not only that, but this wasn't even a full body. Scott was having a lot of trouble calming down when the sheet stopped at the waist.

Breathing heavily, he moved the cloth off the feet, and looked. There was a tag on the left big toe.

This was scaring him _way _too much. He hurriedly put the legs back into the box, and slammed the door.

* * *

Stiles and Bell had stopped kissing and sat in the chairs perpendicular to Lydia's, just making random comments to each other. Surprisingly, Bell had not stopped to ask why Stiles was at the hospital in the first place. But Bell was just here because apparently Lydia didn't want to be completely alone for a few hours.

Jackson came out of the room, where he and Lydia started talking about meds or something, Bell decided she didn't really care. Jackson could take all the steroids he wanted, he'd never get as good as a werewolf.

Bell looked to her left then burst out laughing. As she was grabbing her stomach, Stiles looked at her questionably. She pointed at a pamphlet on a table, sitting there ever so innocently. Stiles looked at it, then started laughing as well. Nothing could make two mature adolescents laugh more than a paper describing Menstrual Cycles.

Lydia and Jackson glanced over at them, then left. But then Scott showed up.

"Bell?" He questioned, looking at the two who were recovering from their laughing fit. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed, wiping her eyes, "Lydia dragged me down here so she wouldn't be bored while she waited for Jackson. And now she just left me!" She glared in the direction where the popular couple had walked off.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but can you...go?" Scott prompted. Stiles looked at him desperately. Things had been going _so _well.

"I, uh, sure." Bell stammered, something very unlike her. "I can just, uh, I'll be fine."

"No, you don't have a ride, I should at least drive you home." Stiles offered, and Scott looked down, having the decency to look slightly ashamed

"It's fine, Stiles, I don't live far from here," _Lie, _"and I'll totally be fine," _Not a lie._

"What if you get mugged or something?" Stiles ran a hand over his head. Bell laughed. The though of someone trying to mug her was comical.

"I can take care of myself, Stiles." She said, giving him a confident smile. _Not a lie. _

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She simply smiled and gave him a quick kiss, then started down the hallway.

"Have fun with your dead bodies, boys!" She waved behind her. Both boys' mouths dropped open.

"How did you...?" Scott called, completely at a lost with this mysterious new girl.

Bell turned around with a smirk, "You reek, McCall!" She called, then walked out.

Scott turned to Stiles, who put his arms up, "Hey, you smell fine to me." They looked at the girl through the glass door, but she was already gone.

Scott turned to Stiles, telling him what he saw and smelled on the body.

* * *

Bell jogged down to Derek's house. He was lifting some furniture in the corner of one of the rooms without missing walls.

"Hey," she got his attention, leaning against a door frame.

"Hi," he responded, dropping the chair, "So, I was in the library the other day," at that she raised her eyebrows at him, "and I think I found some books on your curse." She stood at attention now.

"Do you have them?" She asked, he shook his head.

"Don't have a library card." She smiled and looked towards the ground, amused.

"Well, lead the way, good sir." They walked out together and boarded into his car, and sped off into town, unaware of Stiles' jeep behind them, pulling up into the yard.

The two boys got out of the car and started walking towards the grave(they hadn't noticed Bell)

"Wait." Scott said, holding up his hand."I smell something."

"What is it?" Stiles asked nervously, glancing around. He didn't like Derek, and Derek's house was beyond creepy, especially at night.

"Smells like...Bell." Stiles head snapped up in alarm.

"Bell? Why would her smell be here?" But Scott was walking into the house quickly, following the scent. He walked through the hallways, her smell was really _everywhere_ but it was really strong in one spot. He stopped at some stairs that led downwards.

"A basement? Really? That screams axe murder and kidnapping." Stiles complained, but Scott was walking down the stairs, Stiles hesitantly following.

"Oh, my god." Scott stopped.

"What? What is it?" Stiles was jumping up and down in nervousness.

"That's where her smell is strongest. Along with the smell of blood." Scott pointed over to a wall, where Stiles flung the flashlight over.

On the wall where the shackles and chains hung.

* * *

They had scampered out of the house, now even more afraid of Derek, and hurried brought their shovels to dirt, trying to uncover the body so they could get this bastard arrested as soon as possible.

Digging, they learned quickly, is definitely not as easy as they make it seem in the movies. It's hard, you need a lot of strength, and it really takes forever. But having a werewolf as one of the diggers made it go much faster than if it was just two kids.

"This is taking too long." Scott said, looking over his shoulder.

"Just keep digging." Stiles answered, way too angry at the fact that Derek might have hurt Bell.

"What if he comes back?" Scott brought up again.

"Then we get the hell out of here." As much as he hated the leather-wearing werewolf, he would lose against him in a fight.

"What if he catches us?" Stiles sighed and stopped digging to look at his friend.

"I have a plan for that," he breathed out, a bit exhausted. It _was_ the middle of the night.

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other, whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles shrugged, and continued shoveling dirt.

"I _hate _that plan."

Stiles hit something, non-dirt like, but soft. "Alright, stop, stop, stop." He held up his hand to further his point.

They both threw their shovels to the side and started digging with their hand, finding some string and started tearing it apart.

"Hurry!" Scott barked.

"Yeah, I'm trying, they didn't have to tie the thing in like nine hundred knots." Little did he know his girlfriend tied those knots.

"Let me do it." They both struggled with the ties, (Bell had decades of tying other people up) and it didn't look like they were getting anywhere soon, until they got it and removed the tarp(another fun fact: Bell had been sleeping under that tarp the night that Scott was bit) revealing, instead of a girl's upper body, a wolf head.

"Whoa!" They bolted out of the grave, really surprised to see that. They both continued screaming till they were safely out of the hole.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles yelled, freaking out.

"It's a wolf!" Scott exclaimed, seeming to take a while to get it.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Stiles shot back. "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different." Scott said. Stiles looked back at it. A wolf?!

"This doesn't make sense," He brought his hand to the back of his head.

"We got to get out of here," Scott got up, he really wanted to leave before Derek came back.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed, "Okay, uh, help me cover this up." They started to pile dirt back on when Stiles noticed a familiar-looking purple flower a couple feet from the grave, looking like it just sprouted a couple days ago.

"What's wrong?" Stiles had just stopped.

"Do you see that flower?" Stiles pointed towards it.

"What about it?" There didn't really seem to be a point, it was just a flower.

"I think it's wolf's bane." Stiles said, crawling towards it.

"Well," Scott was confused, though it sounded important, "what's that?"

Stiles stared at his friend. "Haven't you ever seen "The Wolf Man"?" Scott shook his head. "The original classic werewolf movie?!" This was just annoying, his best friend was so uncultured.

"No, what?!" Scott yelled in exasperation.

Stiles sighed, "You're so unprepared for this." He walked over to the violet plant, and dug it out carefully by its roots. When it came out, the roots seemed to make almost a rope underground. He kept pulling and pulling, but the rope was buried in a spiral around the grave, completely around about four times. When he brought the hole thing out of the ground, where the wolf's bane was lit up dark red, then faded away.

Scott followed Stiles around with his eyes, then glanced back down at the grave. He jumped up when he saw what was inside.

"Stiles," he said softly. He came over then brought his hands up in surprise.

In the grave below them, was a girl, staring up at them, and most definitely dead.

* * *

Bell and Derek, on the other side of town, sitting in a library, surrounded by ancient books, had found nothing.

"Ugh," Bell remarked in disgust, she slammed the book shut angrily, and loudly, the librarian (who didn't trust them in the first place) gave her a dirty look.

"There's nothing here, Derek." She said to him, crossing her arms and leaning defiantly back in her chair.

"Yes, there is." There had to be. His new friend, while she was a great asset, hated this curse more than life itself. He really wanted to save her.

"Look, Derek," she pointed a finger at him, "even if anyone ever came up with any sort of anti-spell for this, and just happened to write it down, it would definitely not be in a _Beacon Hills library!_"

She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. "I'm going to get some sleep, call me in the morning."

"You don't need sleep," he retorted.

"True, but _you _need to lose that attitude." She stomped out of the library, just angry at life, her parents, bad luck and hope.

* * *

But Derek did not call her in the morning, because he was being arrested by Stiles' father.

Scott leaned against the car, watching as the police officers led out a not-fighting Derek from his house into the back of a cop car. Derek saw him, and kept glaring at Scott even as he looked away.

Scott saw people taking pictures of a now police-lined, open grave. Then, Scott looked a bit further to the left and saw Stiles walking nonchalantly to the car that now held the murderer.

Scott shook his head desperately at him, trying to convince him to stop, but Stiles just sped up and slide into the front seat.

"Okay," Stiles started, looking behind him at Derek in the back seat, thankfully guarded by the fence in cop car, "just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Derek looked at him darkly, as if planning how he was going to rip him limb from limb at that moment. Stiles paused, "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just need to ask you two things. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf, she was a different kind, wasn't she?" Derek continued glaring. "I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf. And I know Scott can't do that, is that why you killed her?"

Derek breathed in, then remarked, "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" He titled his head towards Scott's direction, making Stiles glance over. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do? Huh?" Stiles hadn't really thought about that. "Just keep cheering him on? Huh?" Stiles swallowed. "I can't stop him from playing, but you can. Or maybe Bell can..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, and another thing. About Bell," Stiles started up again, "why do you have chains in her basement that smell like her? Did you hurt her? Did you..." Stiles mind whirled with crazy possibilities, but Derek cut him off with a scoff.

"No, I never hurt her." He didn't even have the physical capabilities of hurting her.

"Then why has she been around you?" Stiles questioned, glad to finally ask someone that.

"There's a lot you don't know about her." Derek said vaguely, turning away. Stiles got a bit frustrated.

"Like what?" He prompted.

Derek scoffed again, "If she hasn't told you, it sure as hell isn't my place to say."

"What do you-" But Stiles was cut off by his father dragging him out by the arm.

* * *

Just before the game, Stiles was walking towards the locker room when he happily spotted Bell leaning against her bike, her arm crossed and a sour expression on her face.

"Hey, babe," he said when he reached her. He had always wanted to say that. Stiles leaned in to place a kiss on her lips when she put a hand out to stop him.

"What?" He was confused. They were going out, right? Wasn't it okay to kiss in public?

"You got Derek arrested." She stately, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Wait wait wait," Stiles backed up a bit and stared at her, "_that's_ what your mad about?"

"Damn right that's what I'm mad about." She took a step towards him. "Why in hell would you do that? He's not the murderer!"

"Bell-he, he had a _DEAD BODY _buried in his backyard." She scoffed and turned around, but didn't give an argument. How could Stiles say this without calling Derek a werewolf?

"Bell, Derek is a bad person." He said slowly.

She laughed harshly. "Really? 'Cause right now I like him more than you." She removed the kick-stand on her motorcycle then moved one leg over it.

"Good luck on your game Stiles." She remarked bitterly before revving the engine and driving off.

Stiles looked open-mouthed at where she left for a second before cursing himself and punching the side of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles walked into the locker room numbly. Good thing he wouldn't have to play, because he'd be even worse than normal. He looked over at his friend who was carefully putting his shoulder pads on.

"You're going to try and convince me not to play?" Scott asked when he noticed him. He started tying up his laces.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," he mumbled.

"If I don't play, I lose first line, and Allison." Scott explained.

Stiles looked over at his friend, giving him a weird look, "Allison's not going anywhere, and its one game, that you really don't need to play in the first place."

"I want to play! I want to be on the team, I want to go out with Allison, I want to live my freaking normal life. Do you get that?" Stiles looked down. Now his best friend was mad at him too.

"I get it."

Stiles sighed and sat down, "Just, try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry.."

"I got it," Scott said, but Stiles was on a roll.

"Or stressed...Don't think about Allison being in the stands, or that her father's trying to kill you...Or that Derek's trying to kill you."

"Or the girl _he _killed, or that you might kill someone, but only if the hunter doesn't kill you first," Scott looked at him, not completely stressed out, "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Good luck," Stiles finished nervously.

"Hey, what did Bell want, outside?" Scott asked when Stiles got up to leave.

"Uh, nothing really." Stiles lied through his teeth, "I'll talk to you about it after the game."

* * *

Stiles and Scott anxiously walked out onto the field, seeing lot's of people already filled out into the stands. Scott looked up to see his mom waving at him happily, and Allison taking a seat next to her dad.

"Scott," Lydia appeared out of no where, grabbing him by the shirt, her eyes narrowed, "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

"Uh," Scott started nervously,"winning isn't everything?" He guessed lamely. She laughed.

"Nobody likes a loser." She stated simply, then turned around swiftly to face Stiles, who put his hands up in defense, "And whatever you did to piss off Bell, you better fix, _pronto." _And finally she stalked off to the stands.

* * *

Bell wanted desperately to go into the woods and just kill a deer or something. Anything to let off a little steam. But when she visited Derek, she had promised to watch Scott on the field, and if he did start to wolf out, to get him the hell out.

She sighed and abandoned her bike by her apartment building (she couldn't afford to have it recognized by the school, then started walking towards the field). If there was one thing she hated, it was being saddled with a job(thankfully she had plenty of time to learn how to fake credit card accounts, and to cheat random strangers out of their money, so when it came to rent she was stress-free).

So far, this year had not gone at all like she planned. Bell had planned to rent a house in Bali, maybe become a fisher-woman, just relax and learn the final stages of controlling her canine alter-ego. But no such luck. _He _had sucked her into this. Seduced her and convinced her, and when she didn't want to part of his crazy plan, her attacked her and threw her on the side of the road. _Literally. _

Then Stiles appeared. The day she was sure she was going to die (which was a feeling that didn't come by often), he had picked her up, helped her, even didn't question it when she was rambling away in Latin. She smiled softly to herself. Even though the kid was a bit of an idiot, and she was still angry at him, he was quite awesome.

The field was just a couple meters away now, but Bell decided to stay safely behind the trees. She noticed Stiles sitting a little restlessly on the bench, then saw him talking to his dad. Figuring they might be saying something private, Bell paid attention to Scott, who seemed to be almost praying not to wolf-out. She rolled her eyes. Like God could help.

The game started off normally(or as normally as Bell could guess, she didn't know much about lacrosse), until Scott got knocked over by Jackson, making Bell almost wince. Jackson scored a point, making everyone cheer. Then, Allison and Lydia held up a huge sign, displaying the words "WE LUV U JACKSON" in bright red and black.

Bell had to smirk at that. It was probably a small part of Lydia's payback, just to piss off Scott. But, on the other hand, if it pissed him off, then he would get even closer to wolfing out. Bell looked towards the middle of the field, where Jackson was arguing with what looked like the goalie. Something about Scott, as far as she could tell, Bell wasn't really focusing.

Then, the brilliant idea came to her that she would be able to see better if she was up high, so she began scaling the tree she had originally been hiding behind, happy that it was night which meant that it would be even harder to see her.

The game was about to start up again, but this time Bell could detect soft growling coming from Scott, who was bent over. The referee seemed to notice something was wrong. But then he walked away. A couple more of the team members glanced at him, finding his behavior odd. Bell groaned, she had just gotten comfortable in her spot. But then Lydia displayed her brilliance again.

She and Allison held up another sign expressing how much they liked Jackson, and Bell, could almost feel the anger radiating from Scott, then defiance, the urge to prove something wrong.

The game started up again, and the ball was thrown high in the air, but Scott raced across the field, jumping over people, getting the ball while it was still at least ten feet in the air.

Bell smiled a bit proudly at that. Sure, the boy was very close to full wolfing, but he seemed to control it pretty well, plus the swear words erupting out of Jackson's mouth were just even more icing on the cake.

He seemed to fly across the field, dodging person after person till he got near the goal, when he threw it in, scoring another point. The crowd went ecstatic, everyone was up and cheering(especially Stiles). Except Jackson, who looked a bit dumbfounded. Bell nearly laughed, but realized that Scott would probably hear that, and he had already glanced in her direction suspiciously once before.

Things seemed to go quite swimmingly after that, the coach ordered the team to pass to Scott more often and pass they did. Bell laughed, no longer caring if Scott heard her, when he growled at one of the opposing players and the player actually passed him the ball. Scott, even though he really couldn't control his wolf-ish-ness, seemed to be using it to his advantage, and reining it in a bit. At least he hadn't fully werewolf morphed. Then, Scott was running across the field with the ball, threw the ball towards the goal, and it actually went straight through the goalie's crosse net.

Bell's mouth opened a bit in surprise, then starting laughing almost hysterically. Whoever had bit Scott had made either a really horrible or ingenious idea. He was going to make an amazing werewolf. She readjusted herself in the tree, trying to keep her face straight as she watched all the players tried to grasp what was going on. The ball was out again and Scott started running as well.

Bell stood straight at attention as she heard his heavy breathing, heavy _wolf _breathing. The wind moved her hair in front of her eyes, making her have to lean forward to get a good view.

"Oh, shit," she muttered, then jumped out of the tree, almost thirty feet in the air, and landed swiftly on her feet. She moved through the trees in front of her, He was going to change. He was going to change.

She looked desperately outwards. There was no way she could grab him without being noticed.

Bell went into the stands, sitting in pretty much the only empty spot. Her leg tapped restlessly. She had to stop him before he hurt someone, or exposed himself.

Two really burly and stupid-looking players came towards him, but he had already swung, and scored. The crowd went crazy, cheering and high-fiving each other. Bell even saw some money being handed over reluctantly on bets. She smiled genuinely. Bell did love the human race.

She noticed Scott run off towards the school, the transformation probably about to take over him. She also noticed Allison jogging after him.

"Shit," she said again. It did always annoy her when civilians got involved. Especially if those certain civilians were going to be hunters one day.

Scott was in the locker room. She jumped up on top of the lockers, noticing him by the sinks and mirrors, grasping his head and breathing loudly. He kept looking at his reflection and his heart rate went up, beating angrily. Then he let out a monstrous growl and punched the mirror, shattering it and leaving his fist unharmed.

And of course Allison had just found her way into the locker room, walking slowly. "Scott?" she called. "Scott, are you here?" More urgent this time.

Bell wondered if she could swoop down and make up some bullshit on why Allison should high-tail it out of there, but then it occurred to her that she would have to come up with a reason for being in a boy's lacrosse locker room. Allison was still walking around, and kept glancing over her shoulder. At least she was alert. But then she found the broken glass on the floor, and made her stop for a moment.

With a moment of panic, Bell realized she couldn't see where Scott was, she had lost him. Looking around furiously, she finally spotted him on one of the bars hanging above Allison's head.

Bell braced herself, ready to jump and intercept him before he could harm the girl, whom Bell was beginning to like, but something made her stop. Scott was full wolfed out, his features even carved in a snarl, but he walked above and past Allison, maybe for a better attack point, but his heart beat was less quick, it had slowed down.

Allison, sensing another person in the room, moved behind a pillar and called once more, "Scott?" She seemed to hear something over the corner, so she walked over hesitantly, where Bell could see was Scott, breathing heavily against the shower wall.

Allison looked like she could tell something was wrong, so she slowed her pace. "Hey, are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, completely normal.

"Hey, you scared me, are you alright?"

Bell smiled at how he managed to control his wolf so quickly. It seemed the kid had found his anchor. Allison.

Bell slid down off the lockers and walking silently out of the room, glad he had managed to control himself before he ripped some vital body parts off his girlfriend.

* * *

Bell walked into the parking lot, then started stretching in preparation for the run home.

"Hey, need a ride?" She looked up to see a smiling Derek (that was a miracle in itself) leaning against his pretty and shiny Camaro.

"I thought you were behind bars." She grinned, walking over. He put his hands up in an almost what-can-you-do? Sort of way.

"They found the killer was in fact an animal." Bell made an "ah" noise.

"So you're off Scot-free?" She grinned at her own pun.

"Not quite yet," he shook his head. "But, I figured, since I made you come here and watch the kid, the least I could do was give you a lift to your house. You know, since it's on the other side of town."

Bell laughed. "Okay, Hale." She opened the passenger's side door and slid in.

But they did not see a frowning Stiles, looking at them and barely hearing them, standing by the school, as they drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

As they sped through the streets Derek decided to strike up conversation.

"Did you have any siblings?" He leaned over and hit one of the strange buttons on the console.

"No, I was an only child. But my parents were around almost 24/7, so it wasn't like I was lonely or anything." She said the word parents bitterly, remembering them bringing anger to her.

"I wish I could have helped you then, saved you from them." She smiles gratefully at him for the comforting comment, but still looks sad.

"Yeah, well, nothing I can do about it now." Derek looks sideways at her, before glancing at the road again. He really did care about her, in an older-brotherly sort of way, even though she was so much older than him. He wanted to protect her, even it seemed it should have been the other way around.

"Do you know who started the fire?" She asked quietly. Derek's hand clenched against the wheel, but not because he was mad at her for bringing the subject up, but because he did know who started the fire that killed almost all of his family, and he wanted to kill them.

"Hunters, I'm pretty sure it was one of the Argents." He said, his jaw tight. He unconsciously started driving faster, his anger showing.

"Can I help you get them back?" He noticed how she didn't say kill.

"It would be my pleasure." He commented. She smiled. Maybe having friends would be a good thing again.

They rode in comfortable silence once more, and arrived outside her apartment building. She gave him a salute then started walking off.

"Bell!" Derek called after her. She turned around expectantly.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to tell Stiles and Scott sometime." She shrugged.

"I've got all the time there is." She smiled, then jogged up the stairs to her living occupation. In the distance she heard his car start up and drive away.

She reached her door (fourth on the right, 207) and was about to put her keys in the lock when she heard an annoyed voice saying,

"And who was that, Miss Kristi Lewis?" Bell cringed internally at that horrible pen name she had came up with last minute. And here she thought her creativity was progressing.

She turned around slowly to face her (really stupid and going by the smells _reeking _out of his door, alcoholic) neighbor. She faked a smile at the middle-age-going-nowhere asshole.

"A friend, who gave me a lift home from work. Goodbye, Stewart." She turned again and started working even faster to open the door and-

"Oh, I see, a friend? And why are you in such a hurry to get away from me?" He put a hand on her shoulder and immediately she reflexed and slapped his arm away and kicked him in the shin with her heel, causing him to fall over, groaning.

Satisfied with her good work, Bell opened her door quickly and stepped inside so anyone who saw him crying on the floor wouldn't suspect her.

She stepped into her home, placing her jacket and jeans on a chair, then walking into her bedroom. After putting on some soft Japanese melodies, she enveloped herself in a blanket and closed her eyes, hoping her dreams wouldn't make her wake up in the middle of the night again.

* * *

On Monday, Scott and Stiles walked into the school, talking about a recent dream Scott had had, where he was making out with Allison on a bus, then wolfed out and probably killed her.

"So, you killed her?" Stiles tried to confirm, the whole dream itself sounded confusing.

"I don't know, I just woke up," They stepped inside the doors. "I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe, I haven't never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Stiles looked around, his eyes searching for Bell in the sea of people. "Really?" He responded, "I have, usually end a little differently."

"A: I admit I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B: Never give that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted." Stiles said, as they continued towards their lockers, Bell was still no where to be found!

"Let me take a guess here, though-" Scott cut him off.

"I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out." Scott sighed.

"No, of course not," Scott looked at him, "Yeah, that's totally it." Scott looked down, his mind already filling with homicidal possibilities.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. Personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a "Lycanthropy for Beginners" class you can take."

"Not a class," Scott thought aloud, "But maybe a teacher."

"Who?" Stiles was a bit confused at first, "Derek?" He hit him on the back of the head, "You forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?!"

"Yeah, I know! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt to real..."

"How real?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

"Like it actually happened."

They reached two doors and walked out them pushing them open, only to shocked by the sight in front of them. With the back doors askew, was a bright yellow school bus, blood smeared down the sides. There were claw marks in places and people had yellow-taped the area and people were examining and taking pictures.

Looks like Scott's dreams was becoming a reality.

* * *

Scott rushed back into the school, a feeling of danger coming over him. He could have attacked Allison, probably _killed _her. How? He could never do that to her. He loved her.

"She's probably fine," Stiles trailed behind, hoping his friend wouldn't go berserk worrying about Allison, which seemed like a possibility, they both seemed a little too invested for a week or so relationship.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles," Yep, the going berserk was beginning.

"You know, it could just be a coincidence, alright?" Scott was turning his head every where, trying desperately to find Allison. "A seriously amazing coincidence..."

Where was she? She was no where, what if she was lying in some hospital bed, bleeding to death?!

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott was really stressed out, and he could feel the wolf in him nearly erupting because of that, he put head against some of the lockers and breathed heavily, his eyes turning yellow.

No one but Stiles seemed to notice, who looked helplessly at Scott. He couldn't really comfort him right now. Until Scott punched the locker in front of him, busting it open.

Scott walked backwards, dazed, before crashing into someone behind him.

"Oh my god!" They said, and Scott recognized the voice.

"You scared the hell out me," Allison smiled, bending down to pick up her books, while Scott looked at her in disbelieving relief.

"You're okay," he breathed, helping hr pick up her stuff.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." She joked. He laughed, more in amazement than from what she said.

She seemed to notice that he was staring at her, "What?" she asked, referring to his odd expression.

"I'm, I'm just happy to see you."  
Suddenly, Stiles appeared.

"Hey, Allison, good to see you, um have you by any chance seen Bell anywhere?" He had both hands on his backpacks straps in anticipation.

"Um," Allison stood up, "Yeah, she uh, texted me saying she was going away for a few days for some family thing."

"Family thing?" He whispered, looking confused.

"Uh, yeah," Allison tucked some hair behind her

"Attention students," the intercom began, "this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. But while the police work to examine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." A collective groan went out through the hallway.

Allison smiled once more at Scott then ruffled his hair.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah," he agreed. She walked on, leaving him to stare at her in amazement before going down the hallway, where Jackson was looking at his locker, confused at to why the door was falling off.

* * *

While in class, after Scott and Stiles had to move apart for talking too loud, a girl had cried out that the police had found something, making all the students swarm towards the window to watch as they were wheeling a body quickly to an ambulance when the body jumped up, making nearly to whole class scream.

The paramedic tried to push the man back into the stretcher, and into the ambulance.

Scott backed up a bit.

"This is good, this is good," Stiles told him, "he's not dead, dead guys can't do that." They both looked out the window again.

"Stiles," Scott whispered, he looked over, "I did that."

* * *

Scott had brought dinner to his mom at the hospital, hoping to bribe her into giving him the car, but to no avail. She took the dinner and left, and he was about to go back home when he caught a familiar scent.

He noticed a room down, the hall, and started walking towards it. He felt like he needed to go into that hospital room, something was calling to him.

He opened the door to see some drapes over the patient. He pulled them to the side to see the man from the bus, and a nurse checking his vitals.

"Sorry," he started to mutter, but she cut him off.

"No, its fine, I'm just leaving anyway." She waved him, but he couldn't see her face, even though there was something familiar about her. She walked out of the room, leaving him standing above what looked like a catatonic man.

"Mr. Myers?" He asked, hoping the man would wake up and not recognize him. He started to wake, moving his head and slowly opening his eyes, which drifted over to Scott.

Then he freaked out. He started breathing heavily and grabbing Scott's jacket, shacking and yelling in fright.

Scott's mom came in, yelling at Scott and pushing him out of the room, trying to go back and calm down her patient.

* * *

Meanwhile, a police officer had just drove onto Derek's property to check out the house for illegal things. (While he wasn't the murderer, it was still questionable as to why he had his sister buried in his yard.)

The officer shivered and looked nervously at the house, it seemed to freak him out, as it did most people. Bell noted this with a smirk, as she watched carefully behind a window, Derek next to her.

The man got out and walked closer to the house.

"Uh, looks pretty deserted, dispatch." He said into his walkie-talkie, trying to mask the dear in his voice, his heart pounding. "Did you want me to take a look inside?"

Bell moved to got downstairs and stop him, but Derek held her back, putting a finger to his lip.

"Unit 16, its county property, " the walkie-talkie buzzed back, "orders are to make sure it's vacant."

"I don't, I don't think anyone's home." The whole idea of going in the house made his heart speed like crazy.

"For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's in there!" The police station would have none of that.

"Copy that."

Derek gave a smile to Bell, "He'll never come in."

The officer started to near the house, but stopped when his dog in the back seat started barking.

"Don't do that!" He muttered back angrily. He started again towards the house, straightening his jacket, but Bell looked at the dog, then her eyes morphed into those of her wolf's, deep red.

The dog went crazy, he (Bell could tell it was a he) started barking madly, warning the officer to come back, and for her and Derek to go away.

The man glanced between the house and the dog, wondering what was going on, getting more and more frightened by the second. The dog now moved its head out the tilted window, barking even louder.

It seemed to be enough for the man, he ran back to the car and drove off as quickly as he could. Bell however, was laughing silently, her back against a wall. When she stopped, and looked outside again, she saw the ragged Scott walking towards the house.

"I'll let you handle this," she patted Derek on the chest, walking down into the house and out the back.


End file.
